Their Eyes
by NoOneImportantHere
Summary: Relius and Carl finally see eye to eye. Insanity likes company, right?


It had been about twenty four hours since Relius Clover had tasted a nice long glass of nice cold defeat. Years of planning and hardwork, gone in only a matter of moments. Having never known defeat the blow was rather...messy. Relius was ready for Valkenhayn, the man he's known since his youth, to put an end to his miserible life. It's too bad his own son had other plans for him.

The moment Carl said he would use Relius as a tool in his own plans Relius swelled with pride. His son had finally excepted the truth and no longer saw Relius as a person but as a tool. Currently we find Carl, Relius, Ada, Ignis and Litchi sitting by a campfire in the woods. Carl stares into the fire, forming his own plan to obtain the Azure, as Litchi and Relius wait for Carl to speak. Ignis and Ada look on silently from behind there masters. Relius decides to speak.

"Vigilante..."

"What?" Carl looked up from the fire with a noticable glare. He was trying to think of a plan and didn't want his father's input in anyway. "Don't speak unless spoken to Relius." Relius didn't care to listen and began to elaborate.

"I was a Vigilante in my youth as well. I was considered one of the best in the world. Looking at you reminded me of that time." Litchi seemed to want to say something, perhaps she was curious or maybe to tell him to be silent, but decided against it. Carl held his glare on Relius.

"Don't try to tell me I'm anything like you cause I'm not."

"I was such as foolish young man. I don't know why I even tried to supply reason when it obviously wasn't wanted." Relius wasn't focused on anyone. He seemed to be lost in thought, remembering the days of his youth. "The Alucard's will always stifle me." Carl stood up and marched over to Relius with the intent of silencing Relius but Litchi pulled him back. She looked at Carl pleadingly. Carl stared at her for a moment before relenting to her gaze.

"What do you mean the Alucard's will always stifle you Relius? What do you know about them?" Litchi looked at Relius with what she hoped was a serious expression. Relius looked at Litchi and then turned to Carl and then to Ada and then to Ignis. He gave a smirk and continued once again.

"Clavis Alucard. You all feel Miss Alucard is so powerful, yes? You fear her don't you Ada?" He turned to his daughter who even with no expression to express still seemed to wince in fear. "But she in nothing compared to her father. Clavis had a level of power she only wishes she possessed. Even together, myself and Valkenhayn could do nothing to stop him. Even the Impeartor would stand little chance against him. Perhaps that is why she has never appeared before. Clavis was simply too much for the "goddess"." Relius then began to chuckle to himself, but there was no real emotion behind it, and looked at Carl with another smirk.

"How long ago was this Father?" Relius smiled at his son calling him father. How absurd was this boy? Was he not a tool to be used, so then why call him father like he was still a person of value. He may as well tell him the truth.

"Over a hundred years ago." The look Litchi and Carl gave Relius was one of confusion. Relius turned to Ignis and Ada who looked back with blank expressions. _"You both knew yet never said a word to anyone. Why did you never tell your brother Ada? It's unlike you."_ Carl's glare returned full force. He was not having anymore of his Father's mind games.

"Clover's never lie, Father. You taught me that. Do you hold nothing sacred anymore?"

"Do you believe I would lie now Carl? After everything else why would I choose to lie now?"

"Nothing you say could be possible! You are not over a hundred years old!"

"Carl, please calm down." Litchi attempted to keep the boy level headed. "Remember, we know several people who could easily be over a hundred. Looks do not always show age." Carl turned to Litchi with eyes full of uncertainty. Litchi smiled down at the boy with a look that bore understanding. Relius found both rather boring. He motioned for Ignis to move closer to himself. As she stood next to her husband Relius took his wife's hand and kissed her clawed mechanical limb. The look denoted warmth but there was none, only cold metal plating and a broken man's equally cold lips.

"How could you have fought Clavis Alucard over a hundred years ago?" Carl returned to a more subdued tone. "What did you do?" Relius held his wife's hand as he studied her face. He then turned to Ada and did the same to her. What was he looking for as he studied their faces he did not know. Maybe there wasn't a reason. Maybe he didn't need a reason anymore.

"The Cauldron. I never got to experience the Dark War. So many oppurtunities for research lost to the sands of time. Perhaps Relius Clover as he was is no longer the Relius Clover now. Perhaps the Black Beast truely did kill me." Carl and Litchi looked as Relius with blank expressions. There was no way to say anything to this. It was clear what was happening.

"Father, you've lost your mind."

"Perhaps." Relius returned his gaze to his son once again. Carl moved his face closer to his Father's in an attempt to read what was going on in the scientist's head. Relius stared at Carl as if his face held all the answers in the universe. "What does the world look like through those dirty spectacles?"

"What does the world look like through that gaudy mask?" Carl answered with a smirk. It wasn't just any smirk, it was his Father's smirk. Relius returned one in turn. Ignis stared down at Carl. Ada stared down at Relius. As Litchi looked at the family of Clover's she couldn't help but notice all their similaries. In a moment Carl and Relius reached for each other. Relius grabbed Carl's glasses and Carl grabbed his father's mask. They stared at each other with equally empty expressions. "On the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" Pulling each other's eyewear from their counterparts face they each looked at the other completely exposed. Carl's eyes were unfocused and blurred. Ada stood at his side as she bent down and studied Relius. Ignis did the same as she bent down and studied her son. Her Carl. Litchi had never seen Carl without his glasses and it was actually rather surprizing how empty his eyes looked. They looked...

"Carl, can I ask you something?" He didn't move, continuing to stare at Relius. He responsed without moving his head or changing expressions.

"...Of course, Miss Litchi." She didn't wish to be rude but she was honestly curious. It seemed rather obvious now that see had a good look.

"Are you...are you..."

"Am I blind? Yes, without my glasses I am legally considered blind."

"Oh. I see." There was nothing else she could think to say.

"You need not worry Miss Faye-Ling." In came the voice from Relius and as Litchi turned she gave a gasp as she stared into Relius Clover's eyes. "It runs in the family, it seems." What greeted her were faded blue eyes. They held no light and held no warmth. Blind. "What does the world look like through your dirty spectacles, son?" Relius took Carl's glasses and placed it on his own face.

"I always wondered," said Carl as he placed Relius's Mask on his own face, "what it felt like to wear this."

There was a pause as each member of the Clover family stared at there counterpart. Relius wearing glasses and Carl with a mask. Litchi looked on, holding her breath as if the simple act of breathing was the most dangerous action one could take. Then a moment later...

"Haha...hahahaha...hahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Carl and Relius broke into psychotic laughter. Ignis and Ada continued to stand at attention as Litchi looked on in confusion. In unison the broken man and his broken son yelled into the sky together.

"IT'S A PERFECT FIT!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I have no clue what this was but I can only hope it wasn't too bad. I know this makes no sense but personally I'd consider it a nightmare that Relius is having. His thoughts are all jumbled and he's not making alot of sense so everything is going haywire. Even then this isn't really good anyway. Take it or leave it I guess. Feel free to review! I'm all ears!**

 **Blazblue is property of Relius Clover and Engineering R &D. That's right, right?**


End file.
